It Has Begun Again
by Hermione2be
Summary: Harry and Ginny's children are about to start Hogwarts, another evil, and another prophecy. Summary inside. RR PLEASE!
1. The Same Mistakes

Title: It Has Begun Again

Author: Hermione2be

Rating: PG

Warning: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Ghost of Past; read the first story for references to make since

Summery: Harry and Ginny's children are starting Hogwarts. But Harry and Ginny have fallen victim to the same paradox that befell Dumbledore when Harry started school. And a prophecy hangs in the balance, along with their lives. A new threat is among them and Hogwarts' staff watch as it begins again.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Two years out of Hogwarts, Ginny worked in Hermione's Ministry division given the name 'Department of Muggle and Wizarding Science' a very productive department. Harry and Ron had been Auror partners since they entered the academy the day after Ginny left for her seventh year. Hermione and Ron had been dating seriously since their seventh year._

_Harry proposed to Ginny his third Halloween out of Hogwarts. She excepted. They were married surrounded by family and friends the following June. Harry gave the note for Ginny from his mother to Hermione (Ginny's Maid of Honor and Ron was Harry's Best Man). Ginny only told Harry that his mother had made the rings very special._

_Two Valentine's Days later Ginny and Harry were proud to announce that they were going to have a baby. Soon Harry, 22, and Ginny, 21, would be parents..._

"Ginny I need to ask you something," Harry said sitting down to breakfast in Potter Mansion; it had been a restless night for Harry.

"No you cannot go play Quidditch with Ron," Ginny said between mouthfuls of her breakfast.

"I'm serious Ginny."

"So am I."

"Do you remember the summer before your seventh year?"

Ginny froze, fork halfway to her mouth, and looked at Harry, "of course, why?"

"You said that you 'ran into' Professor Trelawney during fifth year and she told you something strange."

"Yeah I remember."

"Do you remember what she told you?"

"Harry what does it matter? She was an old fraud telling students they're going to die."

"She is the old fraud who foretold my coming," Harry said quietly, "She was the one who said kill or be killed. Ginny what she told you could be very important."

Ginny thought for some time before saying, "I don't clearly remember it."

"I thought you might not remember," Harry said getting up from the table. He was gone only for a couple of moments, when he returned Headmaster Albus Dumbledore trailed him carrying a rune covered basin filed with a silvery light.

"Professor," Ginny said, trying to stand up to give him a proper hello, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Please Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said noticing Ginny's rather large due-in-a-couple-of-weeks-belly, "don't get up on my account."

"I got up early this morning and needed to check in with Dumbledore," Harry explained quickly, "remember I told you that some of the 'ghosts' I visited gave sage advice?" Ginny nodded. "Well one of them said that when I was expecting something, there would be another foretelling. A foretelling that would originally be ignored but needed to be brought to light."

"Harry believes that," Dumbledore continued, "the prophecy you heard all those years ago might be of an important matter. It could simply be a small matter, but I am going to ask you to concentrate on that event put your wand to your temple then to the Pensive."

Ginny did as she was asked when Harry handed her wand to her. Dumbledore stirred the Pensive then looked at Harry and Ginny, "Shall we?"'

Harry held Ginny's hand then touched the Pensive.

Harry immediately recognized it as the third floor corridor of Hogwarts. The Pensive-Ginny walked up the stairs and was scared by a hand that touched her shoulder. The hand belonged to Professor Sybil Trelawney, her magnified eyes unfocused behind her glasses.

The Pensive-Ginny looked at the professor's rigid stature and was surprised when Trelawney spoke:

"THE DARK LORD'S END IS DRAWING NEAR... BUT THE SAVIOR WILL DISAPPEAR UNTIL HE UNDERSTANDS THE GREATEST OF ALL POWERS... BORN HIS CHILDREN WILL BE TO THE GIRL WHO RECEIVED THE GIFT FROM BEYOND THE VEIL... BORN AT THE DEATH OF THE TENTH MONTH, AT ONCE, ONE OF EACH, THE TIME BETWEEN THEIR BIRTHS WILL YEILD NO MAGIC... THEY WILL HOLD THE KEY TO THE NEXT DOWNFALL IF THEY STAND TOGETHER... BUT IF DIVIDED THEY SEEK CONTROL THE WORLD WILL SHATTER... BORN TO THE SAVIOR AT THE DEATH OF THE TENTH MONTH..."

The hallway melted away and Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore stood once again in the Potter mansion dining room. The silence lasted until Ginny walked heavily to the living room. Harry and Dumbledore followed her.

Ginny sat down and Harry offered Dumbledore a seat. "What does it mean Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I only know as much as you do," Dumbledore said.

"They are talking about me," Harry said, "the first two lines make since and refer to the past."

"But what is the 'gift from beyond the veil'?" Ginny pondered. They all thought for sometime. Harry had his fifth year and the previous prophecies on his mind.

"Sirius," Harry said quietly taking the others from their thoughts, "the veil, the department of mysteries, the voices. The Veil the voices came from, Luna implied it was the voices of the dead..."

Ginny's hand went to her necklace, on which hung both her rings. The swelling in her hands made them impossible to wear, "your mother's rings," she breathed.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"My mother and father left these for me, but I got it from Remus' will," Harry said, he pointed to his and Ginny's rings, "Which Remus got from Sirius, who got it from my parents."

"That is as much as we know except that the prophecy speaks of twins born on Halloween," Dumbledore said, "Everything else may not even pertain to this pregnancy, but it is likely. They are said to be the key to the defeat of the next Dark Lord whoever that might be..."

"Or the destruction of the world," Harry said.

Dumbledore broke the silence that followed, "I must be going," he said, "I'll be in contact. And please don't worry yourselves with this at the moment. You have many sleepless nights ahead to worry about first." And he left the house.

* * *

Three weeks later Ginny lay in the maternity ward of St. Mongo's Hospital. It was 9:26 p.m. when Ginny gave birth to a little boy, his first cries echoed in darkness for all the lights went out and as nurses said 'Lumos' nothing happened. Moments later a person could be heard rambling about invisibility and protection wards. A nurse went our to see who he was and came back to tell the room that the spell that kept St. Mongo's hidden had somehow faltered and no one could Disapparate or Floo in or out of the hospital. Everyone in the room gave their wands a wave trying various charms. Nothing worked.

At 10:14 p.m. a knock came to the door and the nurses were handed, what Harry recognized as, flashlights. Muggle objects lit the room, the idea of a muggleborn witch in the accidental magic ward. At 11:56 p.m. many things happened at once: the flashlights' bulbs burst, a cry filled the room, the lights came on, and Harry and Ginny got the first look at their little girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter I am happy to announce that you have two healthy babies," the medawizard said, "It has been an interesting Halloween...

* * *

R/R PLEASE!!

More constructive reviews I get the quicker I am to update!


	2. Gifts and the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or associated.

A/N: I didn't forget I swear! but I had to work on this on many different levels. Mostly I created OC and I hate when authors are inconsistent just because the character is being introduced to the reader. So I took a lot of time to create the family trees and character bases. I am confident that you will not hold against me the time it took in exchange for the accuracy and bases of the new character...

Chapter one: Gifts and the Hogwarts Express

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" Ginny Potter yelled up the stairs to her children and husband.

An eleven year old boy came down the stairs his black hair as unruly as ever, his eyes as chocolate brown as his mother's eyes. He was followed closely by his father, Harry Potter, slightly more muscular than he had been in previous years, but he still had the unruly hair, emerald green eyes, glasses, and a scar shaped like a lightening bolt.

These two were followed by an eleven year old girl, with glasses identical to Harry's along with his green eyes but the Weasley red hair. Her name was Talia Lily Potter; her brother was Griffon James Potter. They were almost polar opposites, yet a completion of each other.

"We will not be late," Talia informed her mother, in a voice that seemed beyond her years, "we will, in fact, be early."

"Thanks for that stunning update," Griffon said rolling his eyes as Talia picked up her trunk.

"You know you could help," Talia said trying to balance her trunk and her cat, Selene's, cage. Griffon looked at his and Talia's trunks then simply raised his left hand, pointed a finger at each of their trunks and lazily lifted his hand a few inches. The two trunks raised a few feet off the ground as though held by invisible bonds.

Harry shook his head at the twins, remembering the first time Griffon had expressed his gift. _The twins were eight months old and sitting at the table one morning. Harry had lazily walked in to Ginny making breakfast. He sat down and Ginny set down the bowl of cooked eggs as she went to check on the sausage. Griffon sat loudly waving his hand at the bowl, while Talia sat with a face that made her look as though she was having an inner struggle._

"_One moment, Griffon," Ginny had said to hush him, putting the sausages onto a plate. When she turned around to grab the bowl of eggs it wasn't there. Instead it was wobbling in the air a yard from Griffon's left hand. Harry gave a hearty laugh. But they thought of it as what was so often called 'the first signs of Magic.' They only thing is not only did Griffon's 'sign' not go away, he had learned control of it and continued to develop it. A gift of telekinesis that he learned before he could walk or talk._

"Earth to Harry," Ginny said waking Harry from his thoughts, "let's go."

Harry followed his wife and children out the door and to the car waiting out front. Harry got in the front seat with Ginny in the passenger seat. It was only a moment out of the drive when Talia informed her father, "Avoid Scheiner, there is a Muggle traffic jam." Harry simply nodded his head.

It was a few moments before Talia drew in a breath of anger while glaring at her twin. Ginny looked in the back seat to see Talia looking rather angered and Griffon looking smug. Ginny shook her head at the two, knowing that it was their problem to figure out. The twins shared a connection like the one Fred and George shared, but instead of just the completion of each other's sentences, they had full telepathic communication with each other.

When they reached Kings Cross, they parked, and passed through the platform. Harry remembered how he had felt going through the barrier all those years ago and thought curiously about the fact that every time he had gone through the barrier he had been with the Weasley clan.

Harry helped the kids load their trunks on the train. Returning back outside Harry saw Bill and Fleur with their child Gabriella, 9; Charlie and Alexandra with Alexander, 9. Fred and Alicia with Rachel, 9, and Nora, 10; George and Angelina with Greg, 9, and Colin, 10. Ron and Hermione with Remus, 9, and Luna, 6, along with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Harry dear," Molly said hugging him. When she released him Arthur shook his hand. This went around the grownups: the men shook hands and the girls gave hugs. The children stood in groups. Talia and Griffon were chatting about school with Colin and Nora; Greg, Gabriella, and Luna were talking about Quidditch; and Rachel, Alexander, and Remus and were discussing the latest Wizarding candies.

The adults stood close together Hermione looked directly at Harry and said warningly, "This isn't going to end well." A few nodded among them.

"Have any of you told your kids about the details of the war?" Ginny countered. Only herself, Harry, and Dumbledore knew the larger secret than the war secrets they had kept. The group was silent, "they're all tied to that war but we can't just tell them stories and expect them to understand, we never understood until we were knee deep. We'll have three times as much explaining to do later but maybe they will understand the cost of war."

"It may help that they were guarded from it," Harry said, "at least they know they're magically." He added bitterly. Ginny slipped her hand into his then looked at the children. Her and Harry had wanted more children, but it seemed she couldn't get pregnant again. All of her brothers had gotten a bundle of joy within the same three months two years after the twins were born.

The whistle blew taking Ginny from her thoughts. The rest of the family hugged Talia and Griffon. Little Luna was crying as Talia went to hug her. "What's wrong Luna?" Talia asked.

"You and Grif are going to Hogwarts, in a year Nora and Colin will go too. Then the year after that Gab, Xander, Greg, Rachel, and Remus will all be at Hogwarts," Luna's lip trembled, "You'll all be keeping secrets and I'll be all alone because I'm too young."

"I promise whatever we know you'll know," Talia promised hugging Luna, "Besides you'll be the last Weasley to leave Hogwarts, maybe you'll leave a mark that our parents didn't."

Luna giggled, "Mommy said that Hogwarts were her best years of studying, but Daddy says it changed everyday, some days were okay and some were down right heart pounding."

"Talia get moving!" Molly said as the train creaked into motion. Talia got a hug from her mother and father then hopped on the train besides Griffon. The family stood waving excitedly. As the train disappeared around the corner Ginny leaned into Harry, "I think we've failed them?"

"On what level?" he asked.

"The same one that Dumbledore failed," Ginny sighed, "telling the truth. Giving them a hand up in the world instead of holding them back."

"They're too young," Harry said.

"Age has nothing to do with it," Ginny said, "as you well know."

* * *

Talia and Griffon moved along the train until they came to an empty cabin near the end. They sat down enjoying the quickly passing landscape. It was only a few moments before a small dark haired girl walked into the cabin. 

"Hello Talia, Griffon," she said sitting down next to Griffon.

"Hello Nina," Talia greeted.

"Hi Nina," Griffon said, "How is Neville?"

"Daddy is just fine." Nina's hazel eyes clouded for a moment and though they were hidden behind her dark hair Talia's empathic power caught it.

"What's wrong?" Talia asked.

"I don't know exactly," Nina said, "but Daddy said that he was sorry for the secrecy and I'd understan-"

The cabin door slid open to reveal a silver-haired boy, "I see the scum's limited itself to one cabin as to not contaminate the entire train."

"Buzz off Malfoy," Griffon said lazily.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?"

"Shall I?" Talia nodded and Griffon lifted his hand, flicking it forward, then sliding it to the left. This caused Malfoy to raise, fly into the hall; followed by the closing of the cabin door.

The group went on talking until a blonde haired blue eyed boy interrupted them. "Hello I'm sorry to intrude but everywhere else is full or full of rude people."

"Don't fret," Nina invited him in, "I'm Nina Longbottom."

"I'm Griffon Potter." They all looked at Talia who seemed to be elsewhere, "And that is my twin T-"

"Talia Potter," Talia jumped in, "I don't recognize you, you are?"

"Kyle Barrie," the boy replied, "I'm a what is the word, muggyborn, born to two non-magical parents."

"You mean Muggleborn?" Griffon offered.

"I guess," Kyle said.

"What do you know of the wizarding world?" Nina asked.

"Only as much as Professor Sprout told me," Kyle said, "Magic real, Merlin real."

"Well why don't we give you our knowledge of magic and its history, Kyle?" Griffon offered.

"Anything to help pass the time," Talia said getting comfortable to the train's rhythm. They spent their time answering questions and telling Kyle of what they knew of the history of magic, which they would could to find out wasn't a lot.


	3. Sorting Sercrets

It Has Begun Again

Chapter 2: Sorting Secrets

The weather had changed dramatically since Kings Cross and the rain was pounding against the windows, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade. Griffon, Talia, Kyle, and Nina got off the train staying close together.

"Firs' yea's 'his way!" a voice roared over the thunder, "Come 'long!"

The first years followed the shaggy half giant onto the boats. Talia, Griffon, Kyle, and Nina got into the same boat, each dripping wet. Talia felt the uneasiness of all the first years and it was making her more self-conscious than she already was.

As the boats glided across the lake Griffon strained his eyes through the sheets of rain for the first signs of Hogwarts. The first thing he saw sat on the outskirts of some trees against the lake's bank. Behind it was Hogwarts. The thing caught his attention and he nudged Talia. Unable to make out the image of the silhouetted stone, he contented himself with not caring as they got on land and approached the door.

Talia however had a feeling that the ground beneath her held more skeletons than a Malfoy's closet. Three loud knocks took her from her thoughts.

The door opened and they were ushered into a small side room. Moments later up tight looking woman with tight lips and hair in a bun walked into the room and instructed them, "I'm Professor McGonagall head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher. The sorting will commence shortly. You will be called up to sit under the Sorting Hat. You will be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you're sorted move quickly to your House table."

"Follow me," she said as the doors opened to the noisy Hall.

They walked through the middle of the Hall to stand in front of a tattered old hat. The group of first years stared at the hat for sometime before the rip opened and the hat started to sing:

_"Time does come_

_And I do wonder,_

_If I created this nasty blunder._

_So listen well with ready ears,_

_I'll say it again_

_So have no fear._

_If you are of ready mind_

_In Ravenclaw will be your kind;_

_If great deeds be to name_

_In Gryffindor you'll do no shame;_

_If you're loyal in heart_

_In Hufflepuff you'll do you part;_

_And if you're of great cunning_

_Into Slytherin you'll be going._

_I remind you_

_And wish to make you see_

_How great school-wide friendship could be_

_But I was made to quarter you_

_That's what the Founder's of our great school_

_Wanted me to do._

_If you wish to not repeat that war_

_I suggest you don't keep quartered._

_I have said it again_

_Let the Sorting now begin."_

The Hat went still and the Hall burst into applause. McGonagall unrolled the scroll and started "Anchor, Julian." A boy walked up to the stool and sat, he sat under the Hat for a short while before… "SLYTHERIN!" He walked proudly to his house table.

"Barrie, Kyle," Kyle sat under the Hat for a moment. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall cheered.

Talia was barely paying attention to the Sorting until, "Longbottom, Nina," Nina sat under the Hat and smiled before it said… "GRYFFINDOR!" and cheers rang the Hall.

"Malfoy, Noctis," the Hat took some time and it seemed as though Malfoy was arguing with the Hat before it called out… "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy was pale and had a look of relief as he went to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Griffon," McGonagall said and the ripple of whispers went among the older students. The Hat fell over his black hair.

"Hmmm. A Potter," a voice said in his head, "and you, a mind-link but an independent power. Becareful with that power, this school holds more magical strings. How odd… a twin. It's been awhile… GRYFFINDOR!" The Hall exploded with cheers. Griffon seated himself with Nina and Barrie.

"Potter, Talia," McGonagall read and that caused more of a stir than her brother's name did. The Hat slid over Talia's head and she was immersed in darkness.

"Potters, Potters, Potters," the Hat said inside her head, "And eight Weasleys headed this way! You have a gift…"

"Empathy," Talia said to the Hat.

"Your mind, your heart though they are both too open…GRYFFINDOR!"

Her housemates enthusiastically welcomed Talia as McGonagall called, "Quarts, Ben," who was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Snape, Shelly," McGonagall called and the Hall filled with whispers.

_What is all the excitement?_ Griffon's voice rang in Taila's head.

_I do not know but it has something to do with the Potions Master Dad was telling us about._

_That's right Professor Severus Snape. A slimy haired git according to Uncle Fred and Uncle George. It must be him right there._ Griffon point to the man in a black cloak who was wearing a look of distaste when Talia went up.

But now Talia realized he wore a look of confusion. _This Shelly girl seems to be a complete mystery to him. But they do look similar, except for the fact that she knows how to smile._

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat said loudly and Shelly Snape walked to her House table in complete ignorance.

The Sorting ended shortly and Dumbledore stood, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. And as always I start the year with 'tuck in!'" He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the table.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and the twins were up early. By eight o'clock they had pulled Kyle and Nina from bed and were headed for the grounds. The sun had come out and yesterday's rain was nowhere to be found. They were walking towards the lake when something on the edge of the trees caught Griffon's attention. 

"What is that?" Griffon asked.

"I don't know," Talia said, "_Hogwarts, A History_ didn't have anything in it about anything in that area."

"Well," said Kyle, "lets go find out what it is."

The four moved across the grounds and a set of eyes watched. Dumbledore felt guilty looking over the young ones and whispered to himself, "may the truth set free the chained dove."

Talia stopped a second as guilt laced her conscious and she looked toward an upper window of the closest tower. "Talia," Nina said waving a hand in front of Talia's face.

"Sorry," Talia said and they continued to the edge of the wood.

A marble slate stood in the field; pictures of battles carved in the sides. The carvings didn't move like wizard pictures. People were shown dying and triumphing.

"What is this?" Griffon asked looking at it.

"A memorial," Kyle said earning him a look from the three, "a Muggle thing, usually used to honor people who died in war. They usually put it in the place of last battle or place peace was reached; an important place."

"Look!" Nina said pointing to an inscription near the bottom of the slate.

"Children, friends, housemates, D.A. members, former students, Aurors these people died in the War against Voldemort. Let their memory as well as their cause forever be remembered. May this many never have to suffer again. Let these heroes' and their words live infinitely in our hearts-" Griffon read, "Ginny Weasley…" he looked at Talia.

"Mom?!" Talia questioned.

Nina gasped and kneeled to read one of the markers on the ground, "War brings out the true demeanor of people. Courage, caring, a willingness to sacrifice one's self for another, love, friendship: all these are shown in war. Too bad it takes evil to make us see the good - Neville Longbottom."

"Your father?" Kyle asked. Nina nodded, "This is all new to you. Some secrets."

Talia's eyes widened, "Nina, you said Neville told you he was 'sorry for the secrecy.' Could this be what he meant?"

"I guess," Nina replied.

"It is exactly what your father meant Ms. Longbottom," the group spun around to come face to face with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," the group addressed the elderly man.

"What is all of this? What do our parents have to do with these?" Griffon pointed to the slates on the ground and the memorial.

Dumbledore breathed deeply and proceeded to sit on a bench that sat in the shade of the trees. The group of friends followed him.

"You all know of Voldemort," Dumbledore said as each nodded and was glad to see that they had informed Kyle, "Harry Potter was his enemy and they faced off when Harry was one and again at age 11, 12, 14, 15, and 17. Harry saw horrors most his age could never dream in a million nightmares. After many years with the love of many friends, dead and alive, he defeated Voldemort just as was prophesied. Then as if by magic he disappeared.

"Many thought him dead with the exception of his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and someone he never knew he had, Ginerva Weasley. And just as Hermione figured it out Harry returned. He had been visiting the 'Ghosts of Pasts' as they've come to be known. And these 'slates' on the ground are many of their advice to the world. The rest are what the survivors said at the memorial."

Talia looked at some of the ones around her and recognized their names. Dumbledore got an idea of what she was looking for and said, "His is opposite your mother's."

Talia nodded and headed back to the tall slate of marble and went to the opposite of the inscription that held her mother's name. She read the inscription she found, "My life was ruled by a prophecy. People died so that I could fulfill my destiny. I wish that no more were to live their lives ruled by a prophecy. – Harry Potter."

"Sadly your father's wish won't come true," Dumbledore said looking at Griffon.

"Why all the secrecy?" Kyle asked.

"The world knows," Dumbledore replied thoughtfully, "the Longbottoms, the Potters, and the Weasleys have chosen to teach their children the destruction of war in another way."

"Telling us wasn't an option?" Nina said pissed.

Dumbledore replied, "I believe your uncle said it best, "Dumbledore looked at Talia, "when he said that no one understands loss or destruction from stories, stories are like fairy tales you can know them by heart but never understand them." Dumbledore walked from their presence without another word.

Talia was steamed. She stood quickly and partly ran to the castle. She made it up the many flights of stairs in what Griffon, Nina, and Kyle (who were trying to keep up) thought had to be record time. They lost her turning the corner to the Fat Lady.

"Jobberknoll," Griffon yelled at the portrait even though he was out of breath. As Griffon, Nina, and Kyle climbed through the portrait hole the Common Room was clear except Talia sitting in front of the fire. Kyle gasped at the fact that Ginny Potter's head was floating in the fire. Ginny greeted each of the children.

"Why Mum?" asked Griffon. Harry's head appeared in the fire.

"Talia, Griffon, go to Dumbledore's office the password is lemonheads," Harry told his children.

"What about me?" Nina demanded.

Harry whispered to someone behind him, "Yes Nina you too, hurry up you three." And he was gone.

"I'll wait here," Kyle said as the three rushed out the door, "Not that you three will notice."

_Sorry Kyle,_ Talia's voice echoed in his head.

"What the…?" Kyle jumped.

* * *

**_Okay people in order for me to update agian i'm looking to total fifteen reviews. so be kind even if you don't like it SAY IT! Thank you to those who have previously reviewed._**


End file.
